ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 40
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 40: A Desert Battle (Part 2) Tricera was being swarmed by Animal Army members. Leopard, German Shepard, Swinger, Elephant, Walrus, Sitron, and Bullfrog were all attacking him. Aaron and Jack would occasionally fire over, but it would do no good as there would be two soldiers to replace the one shot down. "We've got to help him!", Aaron shouted as he cut Skunk in half. "We can't!", Jack shouted as he decapitated Pig. "We're too preoccupied! There's too many!" "We can't just leave him!", Aaron shouted. "He'll die!" Aaron impulsively fired a Thunder Cannon, which hit German Shepard and killed him. 40: A DESERT BATTLE (PART 2) "You fucking idiot!", Jack shouted. Suddenly, Tricera stormed up and stomped Bullfrog underneath him. He slammed Sitron, Swinger, Leopard, and Walrus with his tail and sent them all flying. Tricera then turned around, stabbed Elephant in the stomach, flipped him onto his back, and stomped on his neck. Tricera was now free of all attackers. Meanwhile, Mammoth, Reindeer, and Camel were on a rooftop. After seeing Tricera kill Elephant, Mammoth turned towards Reindeer and said, "It's time we unleash our new secret weapon." Reindeer pushed a button on the control pad, which flashed from red to green. "It's ready to go.", Reindeer said, revealing his Russian accent. "Good.", Mammoth said, turning back to the battlefield. Tricera was being attacked by Lion, but Tricera knocked him out and would have stomped on him if it wasn't for the interference of a loud roar. "What the hell was that?!", Aaron asked. Before long, they saw a white Velociraptor about the size of a small building running towards them. With its small arms, it managed to knock Aaron and Jack out of their vehicles. The Soul Fire Turret went back into Jack's body. "It's Veloci!", Leopard shouted. "Tricera's dead for sure!" Aaron, still on the ground, barely even moved before he was impaled in the chest by Veloci's tail. He coughed up blood. "Aaron!", Alice shouted. "I got this!", Kevin shouted as he jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards Veloci. Veloci, however, noticed him and fired a blast of energy out of his mouth at Kevin. Before Kevin knew it, he was being protected by sand, which hardened into sandstone and protected Kevin from the blast. "Kevin, you idiot!", Will shouted as he walked over to Kevin. "You don't have any specialties here! Let me handle it!" Veloci was willing to accept this new challenger, removing his tail from Aaron's chest and preparing to stab it into Will's. Before it could hit, however... "One-Armed Magma Cannon!", Kevin shouted as he fired a cannonball through Veloci's tail. Veloci roared in pain as he looked at what was now a smoldering stump. He snarled and angrily turned toward Kevin. "Oh, so you do have a use.", Will said sarcastically. "Now let me kill him." Will's fist became entirely sand, then doubled in size. Will ran towards Veloci as Veloci prepared another blast. "Sand Punch x2!", Will shouted as his fist went into Veloci's mouth. Veloci, undeterred, decided to fire his blast anyway. It blew away Will's fist and hit him in the face, destroying his head and knocking him onto the ground. Veloci turned to look at Tricera. He roared and began to charge. However... "God Slayer!" came out of Aaron's mouth as he launched the attack and hit Veloci in the chest from behind. Veloci coughed up blood as his whole body, sans his head, exploded. Veloci's head hit the ground with a klang!, bounced off, klang!d again, bounced and klang!d several more times, then lay still. When the smoke and sand cleared, there was a smoldering crater where Veloci stood. "Shit!", Leopard shouted. "Veloci's dead! Now what do we do?!" "We stay here?", Walrus asked. "No, you idiot.", Leopard said as he slowly got up. "Come on, I've got an idea." Meanwhile, Tricera impaled and stomped on Persian Cat. He was about to fight Turtle before he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He roared, then turned around to see Leopard had (forcefully) ripped out one of Walrus' tusks and stabbed Tricera in the backside with it. "Leopard!", Tricera shouted. "I'll get you for this!" "I'd love to see you try...", Leopard said, "...without your tail!" Leopard grabbed the tusk and, with one swift movement, sliced off Tricera's tail. Having lost his balance, Tricera fell on the ground. Tricera struggled to move as he saw Mammoth walk over. "Mammoth...", Tricera said. Mammoth grabbed Walrus' tusk, and proceeded to slice off one of Tricera's back legs. Tricera roared in pain. "Tsk, tsk...", Mammoth said. "You're going to have a hard time getting around without that leg." Tricera kicked Mammoth in the stomach and Mammoth fell on his back. Tricera leaped on him, and the two began to duel. Tricera dodged some of Mammoth's blows and impaled Mammoth on his front horn. He kicked Mammoth in a joint, which snapped. Mammoth let out a cry. "How does it feel?!", Tricera asked. "How does it feel to lose a le—" Tricera was stabbed in the chest by the tusk from behind by Leopard. It was quickly removed and Tricera was stabbed again, this time through the neck; same weapon, same assailant. "Leopard?", he asked. "Why?" "Oh, don't squirm.", Leopard said as he removed the tusk from Tricera's neck. "It'll barely hurt." Leopard slowly started to claw away what skin remained around the back of Tricera's neck. Before Tricera could fight back, Leopard sunk his teeth deep into Tricera's neck... and bit it off... with Tricera's head coming with it. Mammoth, Aaron, Jack, Alice, Kevin, Will, the other elementals, and the other Animal Army members looked in shock at Leopard, as Tricera's headless body hit the ground in a dull thud. Leopard spit out Tricera's head onto the ground nearby. "Looks like your 65 million years of death left you a little rusty.", Leopard said. "Have fun rotting in Hell." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff